


Talk Fast

by Youngblood615



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, F/M, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu!! AU Week, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slammed Against a Wall, Smut, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngblood615/pseuds/Youngblood615
Summary: Haikyuu!! *two* Shot Reader InsertTsukishima x Reader smutThe Reader is at university and gets very bored. Well, when bored? Invite volleyball players over to your apartment. Duh. Especially tall ones with glasses.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 266





	1. Talk Fast

**Author's Note:**

> lol was feeling smutty and this was the product.

It was the first Thursday of the new semester at University, and it had been a hot one. Every time you stepped outside, sweat would pour off of you and you sat in every classroom feeling sticky. You had come back to your apartment and taken the coldest shower the knob would allow, and it still wasn’t good enough, so you cranked the air conditioning as much as possible. Your friends had early classes on Fridays, which meant that on Thursday nights, you wound end up alone and had nothing but homework to do. Since classes had only just started, homework was definitely not going to happen. 

As you lay on your couch, you think about how you hadn’t seen any of the boys on the volleyball team all summer. Your friend was their tutor during the academic year, which meant that you knew them by name and sometimes had classes with them. However, it wasn’t like you were best friends or anything.

…Of course, you obviously wished you were. They were just so tall and hot. There was one especially tall and especially hot one, Tsukishima, that you had really wanted to “get to know better”.

You sit up after lying on the couch and text your friend if she had heard anything about the volleyball boys. She quickly replies that she hasn’t, because they didn’t have to take any supplemental summer courses that she tutored them in. You pout and huff, thinking about grabbing a popsicle from the freezer. She then sends you a second text asking if there was a reason you were asking. All you respond is that you were just wondering what they were up to. Being your closest friend for over three years now, she sees through you and tells that she hasn’t heard anything specific about Tsukishima and his whereabouts. You try to defend yourself and say that you weren’t talking about him, but both of you know better.

Tsukishima had gotten your number because of a class you had taken together. You didn’t think anything of it at first, because it was for a group project. But after the class had ended, he messaged you a couple times during the summer. Except, it was only whenever he was drinking with the volleyball boys. Tsukishima didn’t drink often, but when he did, it was a lot and he usually ended up passing out in unusual places. His messages were always terribly misspelled, due to Tsukishima’s large thumbs and intoxication, but they were sometimes quite flirty. He’d tell you that he missed you or wanted to see you. You never fully believed him, and you knew you wouldn’t want to ever date him, considering he really was an asshole. But you couldn’t help the fact that whenever he called you by the personal nickname that he invented for you, your stomach fluttered.

You pull out your phone and open the messaging app, starting to pace around the room. It was only the first week of school, what if he was really busy with volleyball? Or with classes? Or what if he had completely forgotten about you and found some other girl to bother?

 _Fuck it,_ you think, and message him.

**Me: “hey what r u doing rn”**

You roll your eyes at how stupid your message sounds, so you throw your phone onto the couch and try to convince yourself that you don’t really care if he responds anyways. You grab the strawberry-oatmeal popsicle you had been craving from the freezer and start gnawing at the end. It takes several minutes for your phone to buzz with the messaging vibration. Your heart almost leaps out of your chest, but it turns out to just be a message from one of your other friends asking you if you had done the reading for Tuesday already. You don’t bother responding.

To distract yourself, you turn on some music and start to sing along to the lyrics, closing the blinds of your windows because it has gotten dark outside. Another few minutes pass by and you finally hear the messaging buzz and almost dash across the room again.

You sigh and feel your heart rate start to quicken as you see that it’s him.

**Tsukishima, Kei: “why”**

You let out a grumble of annoyance, telling yourself “I told you so” because you knew that Tsukishima was going to be an asshole about anything and everything. You scroll through your playlist, queueing up a couple songs from your “bad bitch” playlist before replying, not wanting to seem too eager.

**Me: “come over, I’m bored”**

He responds faster this time, but you chalk this up to him being on his phone already.

**Tsukishima, Kei: “so?”**

Of course, he doesn’t want to.

There were several times during the previous school year where Tsukishima would get drunk and text you, telling you that you were his boo or that you were his only girl. Knowing he was drunk, you never thought anything of it and knew that he was just being a stupid college boy. But there was always a small part of you, however tiny it may be, that wondered if he really found you attractive and would hook up with you if asked. Seeing as you wouldn’t have any classes with him again, you decide to go for it.

**Me: “come over and I’ll blow you”**

You watch as the messaging app tells you that Tsukishima is typing for several minutes. You start to breathe heavier, wondering what is running through his mind. He isn’t drunk right now, how is he going to react to your advance?

Finally, the message comes through.

**Tsukishima, Kei: “where do u live again”**

You gasp and let your mouth hang open before responding. Your mind goes into a flurry of activity as you rush to your closet to put on deodorant and change into different clothes. You had been wearing simple jean shorts all day and a plain blue t-shirt. Thinking you might as well tease him if he’s already coming over, you put on a pair of short, athletic shorts with a skimpy pair of black underwear, letting the lace come above the shorts. You then throw on a white crop top and pad to the bathroom to comb your hair.

Not ten minutes go by when you get another message from Tsukishima.

**Tsukishima, Kei: “Im downstairs”**

You quickly run to the buzzer in the front of your apartment and press the button to open the front door, knowing it’ll make a ringing downstairs to let him open it. You then realize you haven’t given him the address and send a quick message.

**Me: “apartment 204”**

Feeling your heart pump fast inside your chest, you stand in the doorway and take a few deep breaths, freaking out that he’s going to be here any second. What is he going to say? What is he doing to do?

A knock on the door makes you jump, even though you were expecting it. Your hand feels cold and clammy on the metal doorknob as you unlock it and open it slowly. Standing in front of you is Tsukishima in his typical black sweatpants and a plain white sweatshirt, black glasses square on his face. He’s almost an entire foot taller than you, so you find yourself craning your neck upwards to look at his face. His blonde hair is just as messy as you remember, and you smile coyly.

He returns a small smile and greets you by your nickname, making your mind do backflips in desire. You move out of the way of the door and he walks past you into the apartment.

“Nice place,” he comments.

“Uh, thanks, yeah,” you awkwardly respond, mentally kicking yourself for not sounding more confident.

“Are you alone?”, he asks.

“Excuse me?”

“Do you live alone?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.”

Tsukishima nods once, as if absorbing this information, and then sets his backpack down by the door.

“So…”, you start to say, but are interrupted. Tsukishima grabs you with both hands, one on your hip and one of the back of your head. He swiftly smacks you against the wall and starts to kiss you.

You feel like your body is set on fire and no amount of cold water can cool it. His hands are large and feel stable, supporting your head against the wall and keeping your hips close to his. His lips are soft, but they mash into yours heavily. You open your eyes briefly and see that he has to bend over quite a lot to reach your height, so you guide his head up by standing on your tip toes. He grunts in response and continues to kiss you. You think about how this is exactly what you wanted when he releases his lips from yours. You furrow up your brows in confusion as to why he’s stopped, but he moves both hands on your ass and lifts you. You quickly clasp your hands around his shoulders for balance and wrap your legs around his waist, then feel yourself being pressed against the wall again.

“You taste like strawberries…,” he comments before starting to kiss you again, “I like it.”

The kisses are quicker this time, rushed and sloppy. Unable to keep up, you start to breathe heavier and pull his hair gently in your fingers. He tires soon and sets you back down on the ground, panting. He doesn’t break eye contact with you and his golden eyes pierce your soul, leaving you still unable to catch your breath. You feel your cheeks start to burn.

In a brief moment of stupidity, you mutter, “uh, hi.”

He steps towards you again, leaning down to whisper in your ear, “I believe you promised me something.”

You press your hands into his chest, telling him to move against the wall.

“Now, I have neighbors, so don’t moan _too_ loudly,” you smirk.

“Not a chance,” he scoffs.

You rise on your tip toes and give him one more quick kiss before pulling away, causing him to scowl. You realize this probably wasn’t the best idea, so you quickly grab his sweatpants and begin to pull them down. Apparently, it isn’t fast enough for him, and he gets angry and put his hands on top of yours, pulling his pants down in one swift motion.

You see his enlarged dick pressing against his briefs, and you bite your lip in anticipation. He watches you intensely and puts his hand on the top of your head, “intimidated?”

As your cheeks begin to burn from his belittlement, you narrow your eyes and almost growl at him, “you’ll take that back in about five minutes.”

“We’ll see,” he whispers, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes, as if silently telling you that you can begin.

You grab the waistline of his black briefs and pull them down to his shins, causing his dick to pop out. You let out a small sigh and get on your knees. It’s larger than your mouth can fit, so you think about how you’ll have to use your hands to supplement.

Without another thought, you slip him in your mouth, causing him to groan. The sound is unexpected, especially from someone as stoic as Tsukishima, but it fills you with craving for more. Your goal is to make Tsukishima putty in your hands.

 _Well, and mouth,_ you think bluntly.

You take him in as far as your mouth allows, and then sucking in your cheeks, you quickly pull him out with a pop. You feel him tense up in your hands and you know he’s enjoying himself. You start to squeeze gently and take your tongue and flick it against the tip.

You taste the pre-cum leaking out of him, licking it off of him and continuing to run circles around his tip with your tongue. He lets out a shuttered groan of satisfaction and you stop briefly, looking up at him, “I thought you weren’t going to enjoy yourself?”

“Fuck off,” Tsukishima mutters, eyes still closed and not looking at you.

You chuckle and grab him again, feeling him tense again. You work him in and out of your mouth, sucking in your cheeks and gliding your tongue on the shaft while your hand squeezes him rhythmically. You start out slow, beginning to feel him get harder as you increase your speed. He moans weakly when you run your finger on the inside of his thigh, stimulating him further. He presses his hands against the wall, as if to stabilize himself. You open your eyes and see the veins on his hand are more prominent, like he’s gripping the wall tightly. You smirk as the sight turns you on even more.

You continue to pump faster and faster until he grabs your shoulder and starts pushing his hips towards you, legs shaking. Not long after, his pleasure spills into your mouth and you feel almost as euphoric as he does when he moans, “fuck.”

Getting up, you feel the wetness of your underwear as you gaze at him, smirking once again.

“Better?”, you ask, as he pulls up his pants.

Tsukishima doesn't reply, but leans down to kiss you, grabbing your hips harshly and pulling you close to him. You feel lightheaded again, unable to comprehend that you managed to coax him into your apartment and now this was happening.

“Now let me show you what I can do,” he murmurs, dragging you to your bed.


	2. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here!!
> 
> So many of you have left wonderful (and VERY appreciated) comments wanting more, and I finally found a way I wanted this to continue.  
> Here are more shenanigans with our lovely asshole Tsukki, going a littler further than last time ;)

“Now let me show you what I can do,” Tsukishima murmurs, dragging you to your bed.

You’re unable to come up with a response because you’re too caught up in his presence. He towers over you, and his golden eyes gaze menacingly at your lips, making your entire body shiver. The white sweatshirt he’s wearing looks so good against his hair and dark glasses. This is what you’ve wanted for a while, and your stomach flutters with desire.

“Take off your shirt,” he commands.

“You first,” you dismiss, not taking your eyes off of him. You want to see his broad shoulders and leave scratches all along his back. Tsukishima Kei is going to learn what it means to try and direct you around.

Tsukishima scoffs and steps forward toward you, grabbing the bottom of your shirt and lifting it over your head harshly. You now stand there in your bra feeling more vulnerable than before as he throws your shirt on the floor.

“You’re going to do what I want, okay?”, he whispers close to your ear.

You turn your head so that your lips are almost touching his, “no,” you smile.

“Fine,” he tilts his head, then proceeding to lift you up and toss you on your bed. He takes his own sweatshirt off and you gaze at his defined abs. His hair has been ruffled by his shirt and several locks now have fallen over his eyes. You feel a pang in your chest, the only thought running through your mind is how gorgeous he is in the dim light.

He climbs onto the bed and kneels over you. He takes a second to look into your eyes, expression unreadable, causing your breath to catch before he kisses you again, giving you no time to recover. You moan and run your fingers along his sharp jawline, kissing him harder. You soon move your hands down and tug at his sweatpants. He senses your want and gets off of you, lying down next to you on the bed. Pulling off his sweatpants, leaving them to fall to the floor, he tells you to take off yours as well. You toss your shorts onto his bare abdomen. He sits up and gives you a look of half annoyance and half frustration before tossing your shorts on the floor.

Before he has a chance to give you another command, you move so that you’re kneeling over him now. He takes up almost all of your bed with his long yet lean figure. You bend down to kiss him but stop right before your lips reach his.

“Hey Tsukishima?”

“What,” he responds harshly.

“You wanna fuck me so bad, it makes you look stupid,” you whisper.

“Fine, let’s go,” he replies humorlessly, and suddenly you get flipped onto your back. Without another word, he slides your black panties off of your hips and moves a finger onto your clitoris.

You moan in surprise, and feel your legs tense up. He gets on all fours to kiss you while he continues to massage you, which only makes you even wetter. When he pauses for more than a second, you open your eyes and look up at him for a reason why he’s stopped. You watch his dark honey-colored eyes, which look right back at you when he slips his finger inside of you. You groan and shut your eyes immediately, overwhelmed by the sensation. He continues to slide in and out of you, and you unconsciously beg him for more, thrusting your hips upwards.

“Sounds like you want more,” he chuckles, using two fingers the next time he goes in. You absorb them easily, feeling yourself pool at his will.

“Fuck… you…,” you manage in between heavy breathes.

“Sounds good, condom?” Tsukishima smirks, and takes his fingers swiftly out of you.

“Uh, drawer below the lamp,” you prop yourself up on your elbows.

“Subtle,” he laughs, opening the drawer and tearing open the condom.

“Could you hurry up?”, you huff impatiently, feeling like the mood has been stalled.

“No,” he replies with a roll of his eyes, the condom making a noise as it slides on, “ride me to get me started.”

“Excuse me?”, you roll your eyes back at him in annoyance, but he moves to be seated on the bed, leaning against the wall, and looks at you expectantly.

“Fine, kiss me to ‘get me started’,” you sneer. Without a reply, Tsukishima reaches for your throat and pulls you into him, pressing his lips deeply into yours. Your chest immediately relaxes, and you melt into him more than you expected to, his lips setting you ablaze.

Once you start to regain control of your brain, you pull away and kiss his jawline, then move down to his neck. Under you, he takes a noise that sounds like a whimper, and you begin to suck on his neck. He forcefully grabs one of your breasts and moves his thumb over your nipple, which causes you to feel your heartbeat in your lower half. Your kisses move down to his collarbone and chest while he continues to finger your nipple.

Finally, you feel wet enough to ride him. You put one hand on his shoulder to steady yourself, and you use the other hand to guide his dick into you. Both of you let out a groan of anticipation as you go down, taking him all in. Considering you haven’t been to the gym in over two weeks, you don’t know how long you’re going to last, but your sheer will of not wanting to look weak in front of Tsukishima pushes you. You use your thighs to pull yourself up and down on his shaft, feeling him thrust every so often with small groans. He continues to toy with your breasts, and you feel the blood rushing to your cheeks.

“Not that you’re doing a bad job… but… why don’t you let me?”, he grunts and in one swift motion, knocks you onto your back.

He moves your legs onto his shoulders and begins to thrust against you, knocking into your hips with every push. You groan loader than you expected and quickly smack your hand against your mouth.

Tsukishima smirks, and asks, “oh, I thought you had neighbors?”

“Harder then,” you whisper, starting to clench every time he goes out, which elicits a moan out of him.

“Don’t stop,” he tells you, and starts to speed up. Your legs soon start to shake, and you feel the pit in your stomach grow. You press your nails into his back and wrap your legs even tighter around him for a better grip.

“Tsu- kki-,” you don’t finish his name as you climax and feel limp, closing your eyes to try and make the stars and spinning in your head go away faster.

“Flip over, I’ll finish on your back.”

You’re slow to get up, but manage to get on all fours, and put your elbows on the bed while Tsukishima inserts from behind you and continues to slide in and out of you. He reaches you deeper this way and you can’t help but utter more groans.

“Just. Like. That,” Tsukishima mutters as you feel him go faster and deeper. After a few minutes, he takes himself out, and pushes you down on your stomach. You feel the hot cum spill onto your lower back. Tsukishima groans and whispers, “fucking hell.”

“Towels are in the bathroom,” you politely remind him, not wanting to have to wash your comforter tonight after he leaves.

“Oh. Yeah,” he slides off the bed. You turn your head and watch his tall figure disappear down the hallway towards your bathroom. You make sure to turn your head away when you hear his feet padding back. He throws the towel near your face, then proceeds to put on his sweatpants. You wipe yourself down the best you can, then sit up on the bed, trying to locate your panties. Both of you get dressed quickly, and you grab a glass of water while he gets his backpack.

You glance at his face, trying to understand what he’s thinking. His sandy blonde hair is disheveled, and his cheeks are slightly pink, only half covered by his glasses. He somehow still looks good, but you don’t dare tell him. He starts to walk to the door with you trailing behind when you mutter, “God, you’re so irritating.”

“Hmm? Irritating?”, Tsukishima turns to face you, “well that’s the goal. I annoy the shit out of you, but you’d still fuck me again,” he laughs and lifts your chin slightly with his hand.

“Gotta love the tension,” he gives you a smile, then turns and unlocks the door for himself. You can only scoff as he begins to walk away, calling “bye for now.”


End file.
